


A Bourgeois Lunchtime

by SunshineQi1314



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineQi1314/pseuds/SunshineQi1314
Summary: Where does Chloe go when she stumps away from Marinette and her friends? Or a time when Chloe is reminded that no matter what happens, Sabrina will be her friend.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois & Sabrina Raincomprix
Kudos: 3





	A Bourgeois Lunchtime

Chloe Bourgeois slammed the honey oak egress shut, almost causing her one of a kind Gabriel Agreste honey-colored sweater to catch on the hinge of Dupont's door as she stumped down the steps. "Chloe, wait!" Sabrina's call made her eyes burn even more and a stray tear leaked; still, she continued down the steps. Her driver was holding the door for her, and if she could reach her luxurious haven before Sabrina caught up to her, then Sabrina wouldn't know that she'd made Chloe cry. Sabrina stumbles past Chloe, tripping on something she couldn't see as she carried both of their backpacks. Chloe desperately wants to leave Sabrina sprawled on the ground and hop into her safe space but, Sabrina is her only friend and, she can't afford for her to eat lunch with stupid Dupain-Chang and leave her all alone. So, after checking to make sure that no one else is around, Chloe says, "Fine, I guess you can eat lunch with me if you insist. But next time I see you with bug-eyed Dupain-Chang, you won't be so lucky." Sabrina pauses from gathering their stuff and looks up to notice the redness in Chloe's face and the glassines in her eyes, "Actually, the whole class is having a picnic at the park; will you join me, Chloe?" Chloe's heart clenches and, she can't meet Sabrina's eyes as she turns her back to her friend and climbs in the car. She tries to discretely dry her face and check her make up, "You want me to spend time with those lames? Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! " Of course, Sabrina would want to hang out with those losers; Chloe knows that they don't hate Sabrina the way they all hate her. But then Sabrina says, "You're right, Chloe, they're all losers, and the two of us have to stick together," before climbing in the limo, and Chloe knows that Sabrina will always have her back; even when it means that she misses out on having fun. Her fists clench when she thinks about how much she owed Sabrina for always being a good friend. "I'm glad that you always find a way to save me from being like the rest of them Chloe, will you forgive me for talking to Dupin-Chang?" Her heart unclenches and, for the first time since school started, Chloe feels like she can breathe again. She says, "I suppose I could forgive you, this time," and shares a knowing smile with Sabrina, happy that for today at least she won't be alone. After a moment, the two girls burst into a laugh as Chloe's driver takes them to Le Grand Paris for lunch.


End file.
